Conventionally, there is a game system for achieving a so-called vibration-feedback game in which a vibrator provided in a controller is vibrated, thereby transmitting a vibration to the hand of a user holding the controller. In the game system, a signal indicating that a vibration is to be generated is transmitted from a game apparatus main body to the controller. Then, based on the vibration, the vibrator in the controller vibrates, thereby transmitting the vibration to the user.
In the game system, however, the game apparatus main body transmits a predetermined signal to the controller at certain intervals. However, it is possible that in a case where the radio wave condition of wireless communication is poor, the signal is interrupted. In this case, the controller cannot receive the signal. Thus, a signal generated in the controller is interrupted unintentionally.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a vibration control system, a vibration output apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein a vibration output program, and a vibration output method that are capable of preventing a vibration from being interrupted unintentionally.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of a vibration control system according to the exemplary embodiment, a vibration control system includes at least a first apparatus and a second apparatus and vibrates a vibration apparatus. The first apparatus includes a computer processor configured to: receive vibration instruction data for vibrating the vibration apparatus from the second apparatus; store data related to the received vibration instruction data in a memory; vibrate the vibration apparatus using the data stored in the memory; and detect a state of the data related to the vibration instruction data stored in the memory. In the storage of the data in the memory, when the state of the data satisfies a predetermined condition, predetermined data related to the vibration instruction data is additionally stored in the memory.
Based on the above, when the state of data related to vibration instruction data stored in storage means to vibrate a vibration apparatus satisfies a predetermined condition, the predetermined data related to the vibration instruction data is added to the storage means. Thus, it is possible to prevent the vibration of the vibration apparatus from being interrupted unintentionally.
Further, in the reception of the vibration instruction data, the vibration instruction data may be received from the second apparatus through wireless communication.
Based on the above, even when a first apparatus and a second apparatus wirelessly communicate with each other, it is possible to prevent the vibration of the vibration apparatus from being interrupted unintentionally.
Further, in the vibration of the vibration apparatus, the vibration apparatus may be vibrated using the data additionally stored in the memory.
Based on the above, the data added to the storage means is used to vibrate the vibration apparatus. Thus, it is possible to prevent the vibration of the vibration apparatus from being interrupted.
Further, in the vibration of the vibration apparatus, the data related to the vibration instruction data stored in the memory to vibrate the vibration apparatus is output, and the data may also be deleted from the memory. In the detection of the state of the data, a remaining amount of the data related to the vibration instruction data stored in the memory may be detected as the state of the data. In the storage of the data in the memory, when the remaining amount of the data satisfies the predetermined condition, predetermined data related to the vibration instruction data may be additionally stored in the memory.
Based on the above, when the remaining amount of the data related to the vibration instruction data stored in the storage means to vibrate the vibration apparatus satisfies the predetermined condition, predetermined data related to the vibration instruction data is added to the storage means. Thus, it is possible to more accurately prevent the vibration of the vibration apparatus from being interrupted.
Further, in the storage of the data in the memory, the data related to the vibration instruction data previously received from the second apparatus may be additionally stored in the memory.
Based on the above, it is possible to add data based on the latest vibration instruction data to the storage means.
Further, in the storage of the data in the memory, data indicating that a vibration for gradually making smaller an amplitude of a vibration for which an instruction is given by the vibration instruction data previously received from the second apparatus is generated may be additionally stored in the memory.
Based on the above, in the case of a predetermined state, it is possible to prevent the vibration apparatus from continuing to vibrate.
Further, in the storage of the data in the memory, when the vibration instruction data is not received from the second apparatus for a predetermined time, the data indicating that the vibration for gradually making smaller the amplitude of the vibration which the instruction is given by the vibration instruction data previously received from the second apparatus is generated may be additionally stored in the memory.
Based on the above, in the state where the vibration instruction data cannot be received from a second apparatus for a long time, it is possible to prevent the vibration apparatus from continuing to vibrate.
Further, the second apparatus may include a computer processor configured to transmit the vibration instruction data to the first apparatus at least at a first time interval. In this case, in the storage of the data in the memory, when the vibration instruction data is not received from the second apparatus for a second time that is longer than the first time, data indicating that a vibration for gradually making smaller an amplitude of a vibration for which an instruction is given by the vibration instruction data previously received from the second apparatus is generated may be additionally stored in the memory.
Based on the above, in an abnormal state where the vibration instruction data cannot be received from a second apparatus for a long time, it is possible to prevent the vibration apparatus from continuing to vibrate.
Further, the computer processor of the first apparatus may be further configured to: when the data related to the vibration instruction data is additionally stored in the memory, generate notification data indicating that the data is added; and transmit the notification data to the second apparatus.
Based on the above, when the data related to the vibration instruction data is additionally stored in the storage means, notification data indicating this state is transmitted from a first apparatus for vibrating the vibration apparatus to a second apparatus for controlling a vibration. Thus, it is possible to understand the vibration state of the second apparatus.
Further, the second apparatus may include a computer processor configured to: receive the notification data transmitted from the first apparatus; based on the received notification data, determine the vibration instruction data to be transmitted next to the first apparatus; and when it is determined in the determination of the vibration instruction data that vibration instruction data is to be transmitted to the first apparatus, transmit the vibration instruction data to the first apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to transmit appropriate vibration instruction data to the first apparatus.
Further, the second apparatus may include a computer processor configured to, when a frequency and/or an amplitude of a vibration for instructing the first apparatus to vibrate the vibration apparatus next is the same, stop a process of transmitting the vibration instruction data to the first apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to reduce the number of times data is transmitted and received between a first apparatus and a second apparatus.
Further, the second apparatus may include a computer processor configured to generate the vibration instruction data by encoding modulation information indicating changes in an amplitude and/or a frequency in a vibration waveform for vibrating the vibration apparatus, and transmit the vibration instruction data to the first apparatus. In the storage of the data in the memory, every time the vibration instruction data is received, data obtained by decoding the vibration instruction data may be stored in the memory.
Based on the above, a first apparatus can generate a vibration waveform of which the frequency and/or the amplitude can be changed.
In an exemplary configuration of a vibration output apparatus according to the exemplary embodiment, a vibration output apparatus vibrates a vibration apparatus. The vibration output apparatus includes a computer processor configured to: receive vibration instruction data for vibrating the vibration apparatus from another apparatus; store data related to the received vibration instruction data in a memory; vibrate the vibration apparatus using the data stored in the memory; and detect a state of the data related to the vibration instruction data stored in the memory. In the storage of the data in the memory, when the state of the data satisfies a predetermined condition, predetermined data related to the vibration instruction data is additionally stored in the memory.
Based on the above, when the state of data related to vibration instruction data stored in storage means to vibrate a vibration apparatus satisfies a predetermined condition, predetermined data related to the vibration instruction data is added to the storage means. Thus, it is possible to prevent the vibration of the vibration apparatus from being interrupted unintentionally.
Further, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a vibration output program and a vibration output method.
In another configuration of the vibration control system according to the exemplary embodiment, a vibration control system includes at least a first apparatus and a second apparatus and vibrates a vibration apparatus. The first apparatus includes a computer processor configured to: receive vibration instruction data for vibrating the vibration apparatus from the second apparatus; store data related to the received vibration instruction data in a memory; and vibrate the vibration apparatus using the data stored in the memory. In the storage of the data in the memory, when the vibration instruction data cannot be received from the second apparatus in the reception of the vibration instruction data, predetermined data related to the vibration instruction data is additionally stored in the memory.
Based on the above, even when vibration instruction data for vibrating a vibration apparatus cannot be received, it is possible to prevent the vibration of the vibration apparatus from being interrupted.
According to the exemplary embodiment, when the state of data related to vibration instruction data stored in storage means to vibrate a vibration apparatus satisfies a predetermined condition, or when the vibration instruction data cannot be received, or the like, predetermined data related to the vibration instruction data is added to the storage means. Thus, it is possible to prevent the vibration of the vibration apparatus from being interrupted unintentionally.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.